


Счастье с ароматом шиповника

by KayLinn



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayLinn/pseuds/KayLinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кусты шиповника - идеальное место, когда хочется спрятаться от всего на свете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Счастье с ароматом шиповника

\- Финьо!

Финдекано тут же обернулся, услышав зов родного, любимого голоса. Этот голос заметно отличался от остальных – но не тембром, а нежностью, которая словно обнимала теплой волной. Нельо.

\- Здравствуй, - приветливо улыбнулся он, глядя, как тот идет к нему по хитро петляющим дорожкам.

\- Турукано сказал, что ты здесь, - пояснил Майтимо, подходя ближе и обнимая его. - А ты без своих вечных кос, – и шутливо дернул его за волнистую прядь у виска. 

У самого рыжего шевелюра была заплетена в слабую косу, но более короткие пряди выбились и торчали в художественном беспорядке, в который так и хотелось запустить пальцы. Финдекано так и сделал, растрепывая его прическу еще сильнее. 

\- А зачем меня искал третий Финвэ?

\- Шиповник распустился, - таинственно улыбнулся он.

***

Кусты шиповника - идеальное место, когда хочется спрятаться от всего на свете. Тесно переплетенные ветви сплошной зеленой стеной закрывали от чужих взглядов, позволяя безнаказанно отлынивать от дел и предаваться куда более приятным вещам. Например, вплетать в огонь волос Майтимо белые звезды цветов шиповника. 

Нельяфинвэ лежал прямо на траве, положив голову на колени Финьо. Он блаженно прикрыл глаза, позволяя перебирать волосы, прядь за прядью, и разве что не урчал от удовольствия. Финдекано с улыбкой наклонился к нему и прошептал, почти касаясь дыханием острого уха:

\- Нельо?..

\- Ммм? - феаноринг лениво приоткрыл один глаз.

\- Слушай, а давай убежим? – лукаво прищурился Финьо. - Или останемся тут, не будем возвращаться?

\- И оба дома останутся без старших принцев? – Майтимо задумчиво вертел в руках прядь его волос. 

\- Да какая разница?

\- Сейчас – совершенно никакой. Наклонись ближе.

Финдекано, не раздумывая, наклонился, вдыхая одуряющий аромат цветущего шиповника. И тут же почувствовал на своих губах вкус губ Майтимо. И еще нежность, ту самую щемящую нежность, которая была во всем Нельо и которой он сейчас делился с ним.

Теперь Финьо мог с уверенностью сказать, что его счастье пахнет шиповником.


End file.
